Sercets in the Night
by morethanhope
Summary: What if Jake isn’t the only person hiding something? Maybe the mother of Jake’s daughter is someone we already know.
1. Everytime

A/N: This is my version of the show, starting with Jake's conversation with Lucas at his house. What if Jake isn't the only person hiding something? Maybe the mother of Jake's daughter is someone we already know.  
  
READ THIS OR YOU WON'T GET THE STORY: Nathan and Peyton did date, but they broke up towards of their freshmen school year. The Lucas and Peyton angle never happened. The Peyton/Lucas/Brooke triangle didn't happen. Lucas has liked Brooke the entire time, and they recently just got together, just like in the show.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"And every time I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings I feel so small.l"  
  
"hey" Lucas said as he came up to Jake's porch "Hey" Jake said "Just on my way to the river court man, and I thought you might want to shoot around" Lucas said. "Yeah it kinda feels weird not having Saturday practice, right?" Jake said "ah, never thought I'd miss it" Lucas said. "ah yeah, I appreciate it but I kinda have to stay by the house today" Jake said. "what are you grounded?" Lucas said with a laugh "No no, not exactly" Jake said with a smile "you sick?" Lucas asked Jake pauses for a long time, looking conflicted and finally shakes his head no. "you know what, you don't' want to hang out with me, man it's cool. Alright?" Lucas said, "I'll see you later man." "Luke!" Jake said as Luke slowly turned around, "Come on in" Jake led the way into his house and through the living room to a crib in the next room over. "Heyy" Jake said softly, "So this is Jenny." "Is she?" Luke asked. "Yeah yeah, she's all mine" Jake said. "Wow, that is unbelievable" Lucas said," How old is she?" "She's 6 months, 9 days and a couple of hours," Jake said with a proud smile on his face "Whose's the mother?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Umm..that's a long story" Jake said, "its not that important right now" "Do I know her?" Lucas asked. "Um, it's time for Jenny's nap, would you mind if I told you the story later?" Jake said. "Oh sure man, it's cool." Lucas said "That explains a lot about you man. But, um, why keep her a secret?"  
  
"Oh come on, you know how people are" Jake said "Yeah but, if you treat this like it's something to be ashamed about, your daughter will carry that around with her for the rest of her life." "Oh no, I'm not ashamed of her", Jake said, "I'm just trying to protect her." "you know my mom did the same thing. And when I found out, the truth about who I was, there was a part of me that thought maybe she kept it a secret because she was ashamed of me. Trust me man, you don't' want to hide this."  
  
Jake stared down at his daughter, his thoughts clearly expressed across his face.  
  
Lucas left shortly after Jake put Jenny down for her nap. He sat down on the living room couch and thought about what Lucas had said. He was still deep in thought when the front door opened and closed shortly after. He looked up when a body plopped down on the couch next to him. "Hey" the person said. "Hey baby" Jake said as he sighed and put his arm around the girl. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Do you think that Jenny will think we're ashamed of her if we keep her a secret now?" he asked. "I've never really thought of that" she said and sighed "I don't want our daughter to think that." "Me either, Peyton" he said as he hugged her closely, "Me either."  
  
"I guess I need you baby.."  
  
End Chapter  
  
A/N: So what did you guys think? Should I continue? Please review : ) 


	2. Beautiful One

A/N: I just want to thank all you guys for the awesomeee feedback..it really made me want to write a lot more..but I have exams this week soo I'll try to get up as much as I can, but expect more next week.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
"So much you give so much to live for  
  
And I wanna give it all back to you.."  
  
Jake and Peyton sat on the couch together, both deep in thought.  
  
Jake decided what he was gonna do, "Baby, I'm going to the river court, you'll be okay here, right?" he said.  
  
"yeah I'll be fine" Peyton said as she leaned over and kissed him lightly, "just don't leave me forever." "I wouldn't dream of it" Jake said teasingly.  
  
Jake left his house and walked the few blocks till he reached the river court. Not surprising to him, Lucas was there, shooting around with a few other guys. He walked up silently to the court and said "Luke!" Luke quickly glanced over and said, "Hey man, you changed your mind on my offer?" "No" Jake said, "I actually wanted to talk to you if that's okay" "Yea, sure" Luke said as he turned to the guys he was playing with, "you guys play without me, ok?" The guys nodded and Luke walked off the court to where Jake was standing.  
  
The two guys walked over to bench farther away from the court. "So" Luke said, "What did you want to talk to me about?" "You remember how I said that who Jenny's mother is a very complicated story?" Jake asked  
  
"Yeah" Luke said, slightly confused "Well, I'm ready to tell you the story now" "Okay, go ahead" Luke said "Jenny's mother is.." Jake started Luke looked at him with a confused stare and Jake finally finished his sentence "Peyton" "Peyton?!" Luke exclaimed, "How does that work out? She was with Nathan all of last year" "Well" Jake said, "That's where the long story comes into play. At the beginning of last year, Nathan and her were fighting a lot and at one party, they got into this huge argument. I was getting ready to leave when I ran into Peyton, who was obviously really upset. I offered to talk to her and she asked me to take her home. When we got to her house, she said that she was ready to talk. So we talked and laughed for like.. the whole night. But then, I don't know how it happened. We just got caught up in the moment and one thing lead to another.."  
  
"Wow" , Luke said, "So Peyton cheated on Nathan" "Well, obviously, she did really care about him at the time," Jake said, "So we pretended it never happened, went back to being friends. But everything changed around March"  
  
*Flashback* Peyton walked up shaking to Jake in the hallway one day, with tears in her eyes. "Peyton, what's wrong?" he asked concerned And she uttered the words he knew he would never forget, "Jake" she whispered, "I'm pregnant."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"But" Luke started, "She was in school until it got out, wouldn't she start to show already?" "Well" Jake said, "That was a blessing in disguise, she was in such good shape and health that she really didn't start to show at all until the middle of her 7th month, and we had just got out of school" "Wow, I can't believe this" Luke said shocked. "Yeah and Jenny was born in July" , Jake said, "Peyton and I got together shortly after that." "Wow" Luke said, "I'm in shock man." "yeah I know" Jake laughed, "it's a lot to digest"  
  
"You know, " Luke said, "you guys can't kept this a secret. Your daughter will have to walk around with that on her shoulders for the rest of her life. And you and Peyton, your love will never be real until you're ready to share it."  
  
"I realize that, Luke", Jake said, "it's just hard for us, you know?"  
  
"Yeah" Luke said, "But it's gonna be harder on your daughter later on."  
  
Shortly after, Luke and Jake said their goodbyes and Jake headed on home.  
  
When he did reach home, Peyton was asleep on the couch with Jenny tucked in on her side, with her arm around her to keep her close and safe. Jake smiled as he walked over and put a blanket on them and tucked them in. "My two girls" he whispered with a smile, "Our secret's gonna be out soon."  
  
"And If it means pouring my heart out  
  
to show you I love you, then I will.."  
  
End of Chapter Two.  
  
A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I'll be back in a few days with more!! :) 


	3. Say Yes

A/N: Hey guys..sorry for the delay in an update but I've been really busy with school..i hope you enjoy this chapter. It was tough for me to write so I really hope you guys like it.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Situations get fucked up and turned around sooner or later.."  
  
Jake soon joined the two girls in sleep and the rest of the night was spent dreaming. The next day for Peyton and Jake was spent with their daughter, just focusing on her and no one else. However, Jake's parents arrived home early that evening and demanded that Peyton and Jake go out and have some time to themselves. They decided to just have dinner at Karen's Café and then go back to Peyton's' for some time alone.  
  
When they arrived at Karen's Café, both of them were thankful to find the place was pretty much empty, no one knew about their relationship and they both had mixed feelings on people finding out. They sat down at a table and shortly after, Haley arrived to take their order.  
  
"Hey guys" she said as she smiled, "what can I get you two?" "Hey" they both responded and then gave her their orders. They all talked for a few minutes until Haley was called away by Deb to take other customers orders.  
  
They talked quietly to each other as they eat their dinner peacefully, thankfully for the quiet time. But as they were finishing up their meal, the bell above the door rang as most of the basketball team walked in.  
  
Haley greeted her boyfriend, Nathan with a kiss as Lucas looked over at Peyton and Jake and gave them a smile. Brooke looked at her boyfriend as she noticed her best friend sitting at a table nearby.  
  
"What is she doing here with Jake?" she asked Luke. "Well they are friends" he said. "Yeah, but I didn't know that they were that good of friends" Brooke said with a small pout on her face. "Oh baby, don't worry about it" he said with a smirk, "let's get something to eat and then let's get out of here..and go be alone" "I like your thinking" Brooke said with a sexy smile. Jake and Peyton watched the group pile into the café and after a few moments, Jake noticed how uncomfortable Peyton looked. "Hey..you wanna get out of here?" he asked. "yes" she said as she started to stand up. Jake paid the check, shouted a quick goodbye to Haley and the team and then they left the café for Peyton's house.  
  
They had been in her bedroom, kissing for a while when Jake pulled away, breathlessly. "Peyton" he said, "why don't you want anyone to know about us?"  
  
"Jake.." she started but he interrupted her.  
  
"No Peyton, I want to know what exactly our relationship is. No one knows about us or our daughter except for our parents and Luke.."  
  
"You told Luke?!" she exclaimed. "Why did you do that?"  
  
He pulled away from her completely and sat on one side of the bed with his legs touching the floor and whispered, "It's okay Peyton. I get it"  
  
"What do you get Jake?" she said as she sat on the other side of the bed, not facing him.  
  
"Do you realize that we have been together for almost 6 months and we haven't told each other that we love each other? So I get it, you don't love me Peyton" he said as he started to get up.  
  
"No Jake! Wait!" she exclaimed as she hurriedly crawled across the other side of the bed, "That's not it."  
  
"Then what is it Peyton?" he exclaimed, his voice full of emotion, "Because I 'd really like to understand what is going on in your head"  
  
"its just that.." Peyton started as she sighed. "Everyone I have ever told I have loved them has left me. First my mom and my dad is always gone. And I didn't want to lose you Jake and that's why I never told you. " she whispered.  
  
"Oh baby" he said as he sat down on the bed next to her. He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him in the eye, "I'm not going anywhere. You could never lose me. I love you."  
  
"Really?" she said in a small voice, her eyes brimmed with tears. "Really" he said as he leaned in and kissed her softly. "Jake" she said as she pulled away slightly. "Yeah?" he said softly. "I love you too" With her declaration, Jake's face broke out in a huge grin and he leaned in and kissed her, full of emotion and passion. After awhile, they broke apart, struggling for breath. He stood up and offered her his hand as he said, "Come on, let's go be with our daughter."  
  
The couple returned to Jake's house and as Peyton laid in bed, Jake's bed, the only bed that felt like home, she heard him begin to sing softly because he thought Jenny and her were asleep.  
  
"i'm in love with the world through the eyes of a girl  
  
who's still around the morning after"  
  
She smiled and sighed softly as she began to slowly fall asleep. Soon after, Jake joined her in bed and as she snuggled close to him, she whispered softly, "I love you". It was met with a soft "I love you too" from him as he kissed her softly on the nose.  
  
As she fell asleep in his arms, she thought to herself.  
  
Our daughter is real.  
  
And so is our love.  
  
And nothing could stop it.  
  
End Chapter Three  
  
Hope you guys liked it..please review with your responses. 


	4. Open Mic Night

A/N: Yes it's true..i'm a horrible horrible person! :( I know I said I was going to update last week..but then I just got distracted by schoolwork and my life..and here I am, a week later... finally having the whole story finished. So if you guys want the rest soon..just review : )  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The next day, Jake spent the morning playing basketball with the guys at the river court and Peyton was watching Jenny. After Jenny was down for her afternoon nap, Jake and Peyton finally got a moment to themselves. Jake was sitting on the couch while Peyton lay across it, her feet in his lap. She was watching TV as he sorted the mail. He came across a note from Luke and smiled. "What's that?" Peyton asked "Oh it's just something from Luke" Jake said as he showed her the note that said, "they have booster chairs –Luke" "he thinks that I should play at that open mic night at his mom's café"  
  
Peyton smiled as she sat up excited, "that's a great idea Jake! We should go!" "I'd like to play" he said, "but all of our parents are at work" "So?" she said with a smile "No one could watch Jenny for us then" he said confused as to why she didn't comprehend this "We can bring her with us" she said with a smile "But then.." he said confused "Really Peyton? You think we should tell people?" A smile was slowly forming on his lips. "Yes" she said confidently, "I love you and I love our daughter, I don't care who knows"  
  
Peyton squealed as he picked her up and spun her around, only stopping to kiss her. "I love you," he said as they both leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. "And I love you" she said as she leaned in and kissed him softly.  
  
That Night—Karen's Café.  
  
"So I'd like to remind everyone that the stage is open if anyone has an secret talents they want to reveal.." Haley said as she stood desperately up on the empty stage.  
  
"I'll give it a shot," Jake said as he walked in the door with Peyton, who was carrying a baby carrier.  
  
"Great, come on up" Haley said, "Jake Jagielski everyone"  
  
Jake got himself set up on the stage as Peyton walked up the counter, still holding Jenny in her carrier as people looked on.  
  
"Um, so normally, I only sing for my girlfriend and my daughter" he said as he looked up at Peyton, who winked "But um, something that a friend said convinced me that I needed to open up for a wider audience. This seemed like the right time and place."  
  
He paused for a second and then continued, "So everyone, this is my daughter Jenny and my girlfriend and Jenny's mother, who you already know Peyton. Jenny, baby, this is my whole world"  
  
"What?!" Brooke exclaimed as everyone's jaw in the small restaurant dropped as Jake finished speaking. They couldn't believe what they had just heard.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Hope you guys liked it..pleaseee review. 


	5. You Were Meant for Me

Chapter Five  
  
The whole café was still quiet in shock as Jake began to strum his guitar and opened his mouth to sing...  
  
"Wake up in the morning, I can't wait to see your face Never been this happy in all my life Take a sip of water and lay gently by your side Praying that the sun would never rise  
  
A loving kiss upon your cheek before you wake up I lay back and watch you sleep Then I write this love song To tell you one more time How I love you and need you in my life  
  
Cause I can't live without you I can't breathe without you Can't see my life without you I have no reason to doubt it You were meant for me And I was meant for you..."  
  
A single tear fell down Peyton's cheek and she smiled proudly and clapped loudly as her boyfriend finished playing. The whole café clapped loudly and cheered as Jake finished his song. "Hey" Haley said as she came up next to her. "Hey" Peyton answered. "So you and Jake" Haley said with a smile "Yep" Peyton said as a smile came across her face "me and Jake' "Well, I personally think that you guys make a great couple" Haley said "Thanks" Peyton answered, "would you mind watching jenny for me for a minute?" "Sure I'd love to" Haley responded  
  
Peyton walked over to the stage where Jake was putting his guitar away "Hey handsome" she said with a smile. "Well hello there beautiful" he answered with a smirk She leaned in and kissed him, "That was great" "Well thank you..But I do have to thank you" "For what" she asked "For being the inspiration," he said "I love you," she said "Right back at ya" he said as he leaned in and kissed her again.  
  
"Jenny wanted to see her family" Haley said with a smile as she walked over, holding Jenny carefully.  
  
"Thanks Haley" Jake said as he took the baby from her "Awe" the two girls said in unison. "What?" he said "Look at Jake with the babbyyy" Haley said jokingly "Oh shut up," he said laughing, "You are now going to be our permanent babysitter" The three of them laughed as Jenny gurgled happily.  
  
Brooke watched her best's friend life from afar. "How did this happen" she thought. "We were supposed to be best friends"  
  
"What's wrong Brooke?" Luke asked as he came up next to her. "Look at her" she said lightly, not taking her eyes off of Peyton "Who? Peyton?" he asked "She's happy Luke, really happy," she said as she turned to look at him, "and so am I. For once, we're all happy."  
  
At that moment, Peyton looked up from where she was standing holding Jenny with Jake's arm around her waist and her eyes locked with Brookes'. Brooke gave her a big smile and for once, when Peyton returned the smile, it was real and genuine.  
  
She couldn't be any happier. Life was finally working out in her favor.  
  
The End. 


End file.
